Transformers: Ignition
by The Other Sara
Summary: Twenty five years have passed since Transformers Cybertron. A new threat has risen and the Autobots must take action. Will their allies, both old and new, be enough to take down their newest enemy?
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This fic contains spoilers and OCs (original characters; also called fan characters). If you do not like any of these, please kindly hit the back button. Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

**Ignition**

Chapter 1

* * *

A bright light enveloped his vision. He squinted for a moment, his eyes unable to handle the light. But when he opened his eyes again, he found that he was in a bright room. He assumed it was some sort of medical bay, since he was lying on a bed and heard technology beside him buzzing about. But how did he get here? Was he not... suddenly a pair of sliding doors opened revealing a sinister-looking, dark armored figure. As the newcomer entered the room, he sat up. He wanted some answers and whether this person liked it or not, he was going to get them.

"It is good to see that you are finally awake," said the newcomer. "Galvatron."

"What sort of trickery is this?" asked Galvatron. "How am I alive?"

"My master's power, along with my own, allowed you to escape the afterlife and walk amongst the living again. However, we have not summoned you just out of amusement."

Galvatron furrowed his brow. He still wasn't satisfied. He had so many more questions. Granted, he was pleased that he was no longer offline. In fact, he saw this as an opportunity to exact revenge against the Autobots for interrupting his plans at universal domination. But there had to be a reason someone would bring him back; and most of the time, it would be to do them a favor.

"No one summons Galvatron." said Galvatron coldly.

If the stranger didn't have a face plate covering his mouth, then it would be more obvious that he was giving the former Decepticon leader a smirk.

"Then it pleases me to be the first."

"What is it that you want?" snapped Galvatron.

"Why, your assistance, of course," replied the stranger. "You see, my master is having a bit of an... issue. During your absence, the Autobots have roamed freely around the galaxy protecting the lives of worthless creatures as they rebuild their space bridge. They are what stands in the way of his plans."

His explanation slightly piqued Galvatron's interest.

"Go on." he said.

"Simply put, they must be destroyed. I need your knowledge of them and prowess in combat to make this design a reality."

The stranger pressed a few buttons on his wrist which summoned a hologram of several figures that looked very familiar to the Decepticon leader. One of them was a small bot, another a large one, a female and a mech who could transform into a jet. It took him a moment to remember their names, but Galvatron remembered them being Ransack, Crumplezone, Thunderblast and Thundercracker respectively. He remembered not being particularly fond of any of them.

"I suppose you remember these four. They once served you during your final days," continued the stranger. "They will accompany you, as well as a few others that you have yet to meet."

"What, those useless piles of scrap?" asked an offended Galvatron. "I think not! Before I fell, they were hardly worth my time. So why should I lead them into battle?"

"Don't worry," chuckled the stranger. "I'll see to it that they are worthy for your cause. And who knows? Maybe there will be more you can recruit. I, of course, will be going with you as well. Oh! Where are my manners? I got so carried away, that I almost forgot to introduce myself."

A pause lingered into the room.

"My name... is-"

* * *

Sirens blared throughout the _Atlantis_, prompting Leobreaker to awaken from his slumber.

"All Autobots, report to the bridge, immediately." announced Optimus Prime over the speakers.

Leobreaker groaned a bit, rubbing his red optics. It didn't take a genius to realize that something was wrong; otherwise, the alarms wouldn't have been raised. He stood up from his bed and immediately ran down to the bridge. Leobreaker was hoping that this was a real emergency and not some drill. He was getting tired of all the drills everyone had been practicing. They always made him jumpy, since he was usually not informed that it was one until the last minute. So he always assumes that they were in danger. He arrived on the bridge with Landmine and the Minicon Safeguard while everyone else had already arrived.

"Prime, what's going on?" asked Landmine, who was a little groggy.

Optimus Prime turned to face the newcomers.

"Our scanners have just picked up an unidentified object heading towards us," he answered. "However, we are hoping that it's a glitch and not an actual threat."

"Decepticons?" asked Leobreaker.

"It seems very unlikely," said Red Alert as he worked on the main computer. "Seeing as they haven't taken action in some time, I doubt it would be them."

The ship began to shake violently.

"But, I have been wrong before." Red Alert quickly added.

"Sir!" Scattershot spoke. "I've just figured out what hit us."

"What is it, Scattershot?" asked Optimus.

"It looks like we're taking cannon fire from a flagship."

"What?" asked Prime in shock.

"Yeah, and it ain't one of ours, either."

"Then who...?" wondered Landmine.

"Incoming transmission!" announced Red Alert.

"Patch it through." ordered Optimus.

The main screen of the bridge flickered on. Everyone was stricken with horror to see a grainy image of someone they never thought they would see again: Galvatron.

"It can't be...!" muttered an almost quiet Optimus.

"But... you... how?" asked Leobreaker, who was in such a shock that he could hardly speak.

Galvatron chuckled darkly.

"Oh, if only you could all see your faces now." he said.

"What do you want, Galvatron?" demanded Optimus.

"I want lots of things," replied Galvatron. "I want a fusion cannon, a few planets named after me, maybe some Minicon slaves. But most of all, I want your head on a silver platter, Optimus Prime!"

"Sorry, but I like my head where it is!" retorted Prime.

Galvatron laughed.

"Ever the bold one, aren't we? Let's see how long that will last until I crush you and your Autobots."

The screen faded to black and an eerie silence filled the room. Leobreaker was hoping - _praying_ - that this was either a prank or a really bad dream. He clenched his fists. He really wanted to punch a wall, but doing so would not make the situation any better. Leobreaker looked to his friends; each of them had a solemn look on their faces.

"What now?" asked Menasor.

"What are your orders, Optimus?" asked Mudflap.

"...Prepare for battle," said Optimus. "If it's a fight Galvatron wants, it's a fight he'll get. Warn those on board the _Lemuria_ and the _Hyperborea_ that they may get some unexpected company."

"I'm on it, sir." nodded Red Alert.

"Everyone, man a turret and wait for my orders." continued Prime.

"That might not be necessary, Prime." muttered Scattershot with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Why's that?" asked Prime.

"'Cause Galvatron's sending out pods! They're going to try to board us!"

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**Trivia**: The reason this fanfic is named _Ignition_, is because one of the Japanese opening theme songs of _Cybertron/Galaxy Force_ was called Ignition (performed by CHINO). I liked the song so much, that I decided to name it after said song.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

When the three pods latched on to the ship, every Autobot on the _Atlantis_ was waiting in the hallways for the Decepticons to come out. Everyone's weapons were aimed at the doors to the pods. While waiting, no one uttered a word; it made the room filled with tension. After looking to each of his men, Optimus Prime heard movements from the doors from the pods. His warrior instincts started to kick in, as they usually did when a battle was about to start.

"Everyone," he ordered. "Once you see a Decepticon, fire at will."

"Yes, sir!" replied everyone else.

One by one, the doors to the pods opened up and out came a thick white smoke that clouded everyone's vision and lungs. It made it hard to concentrate, as well as breathe. Everyone started coughing. It was a smokescreen of some sort.

"What's going on?" coughed Scattershot.

"A smokescreen?" hacked Red Alert.

"Looks like Galvatron is finally thinking ahead!" gagged Prime.

"Oh, Prime," said a familiar voice as the smoke cleared away. "You know I _always_ think ahead."

A light gasp came from Optimus once he realized that Galvatron was right behind him. He quickly turned around to attack, only to be met with a hard punch to the face. Prime stumbled backwards and regained balance once Galvatron was about to land another one, grabbing his fist just in time. Red Alert and Landmine were ambushed by Thunderblast and a new Decepticon while everyone else was flanked by Ransack, Thundercracker, Crumplezone and a few other Decepticons in which they had not seen before.

The battle had begun.

* * *

As Thunderblast and the new Decepticon fired at Red Alert and Landmine, the two Autobots returned fire in an attempt to defend themselves. As the two Autobots were firing, Landmine was shot in the shoulder. He let out a quick cry of pain and grabbed his shoulder. It stung enough to make him yell, but he had had worse injuries. Red Alert looked to his comrade for a moment, concerned.

"Are you alright, Landmine?" he asked.

"Ah, this is nothin'," muttered Landmine.

Shortly after, Thunderblast and the new Decepticon charged at the two Autobots. Landmine blocked a roundhouse kick from Thunderblast while Red Alert was tackled by the new Decepticon.

"You know," said Landmine. "I usually don't hit girls. But since you're a Decepticon, I think I'll make an exception."

"Please! You couldn't hit a girl if your life depended on it, old man!" snapped Thunderblast.

* * *

While Red Alert and Landmine were fending off the two Decepticons, Menasor, Scattershot, Mudflap, Leobreaker and Safeguard were fending off the rest of them (with the exception of Galvatron, of course, who was fighting Optimus). Leobreaker and Scattershot were firing at Thundercracker who was flying around and shooting at them from above. Menasor had no trouble grabbing Ransack and Crumplezone's heads, smacking them together and throwing them down onto the floor, knocking them out cold. He then turned his attention to the rest of the Decepticons and fired at them. Safeguard transformed and linked with Mudflap who allowed the former to be a second gun since the latter was running out of ammo.

* * *

As the fighting continued, Optimus and Galvatron were busy settling their own score. Having transformed into super mode, Optimus couldn't shoot his canons or missiles, as he feared he would damage the ship, or worse, his comrades. He needed a wide open space where neither could be damaged. But at the time, he and Galvatron resulted to hand to hand combat. Both fought furiously, whether it was dodging a punch or kick, landing one, blocking one or receiving one. After a long time of close combat fighting, the two drew their weapons: Optimus' energon pistol and Galvatron's machine-gun/pistol. The two fired at each other. The lasers collided with each other, creating a small explosion and a cloud of smoke. And from the smoke, Galvatron charged and caught Optimus by surprise. The former again fired his weapon this time successfully injuring the Autobot commander enough that he fell on one knee. As he looked up at his nemesis, Optimus could see the nefarious grin across Galvatron's face and the hatred in his eyes; Galvatron was ready to deliver the final blow.

"At last..." he said. "I have waited an eternity for this! I must say, you were an interesting foe to fight; for a weakling that is."

Prime gritted his teeth as his enemy was slowly pulling on the trigger.

"Goodbye, Optimus Prime!" continued Galvatron. "And good riddance!"

Before the shot was fired though, something caught Galvatron off guard. From the way he was talking to himself, it seemed like he was receiving a com-link transmission.

"What is it now?" asked the irritable Decepticon leader.

There was a pause.

"I am quite busy at the moment-" he continued, then paused again. "Can't this wait?"

While he was distracted, Optimus took the opportunity to look over at Leobreaker and nod to him. He nodded back. The lion Autobot crept over to the two and then dove over to Optimus to initiate Savage Claw Mode. After Optimus went into super mode and quickly combined with Leobreaker, the former sliced at the surprised Galvatron, injuring his left arm. As his revived arch-enemy backed up a few steps, Prime noticed a smirk across his face; Galvatron was up to something. Optimus got into a defensive position.

"My apologies, Prime, but I'm afraid we're going to cut our visit short."

Optimus eased a little.

"What do you mean?" he asked, narrowing his optics.

"I have other duties to attend to. We will continue this later."

"Where do you think you're go-"

Before he could finish, Galvatron and the other Decepticons fell back and escaped to the boarding ship. Everything settled down once they left. Optimus Prime and Leobreaker then reverted back to their original forms.

"What was that all about...?" asked Leobreaker.

"Is everyone alright?" Optimus asked his soldiers.

All of them muttered their replies; some of them suffered minor injuries, but it was nothing Red Alert couldn't fix. Optimus sighed with relief. The damage wasn't too serious.

"Thank goodness," he said before turning to Scattershot. "Scattershot, do you think we can send a transmission to the other ships?"

"Not until I'm finished fixing the audio transmitters," replied Scattershot. "Y'know how those things have been acting weird lately."

Well, contacting the other ships was out of the question.

"What are your orders, sir?" asked Mudflap.

"We have to follow them," said Prime. "We all know that wherever Galvatron goes, catastrophe is sure to follow. Red Alert, repair who you can. Everyone else, back to the bridge and fire up the engines."

* * *

As Galvatron was being repaired, he couldn't shake the thought that he could have been victorious. All he had to do was pull the trigger at Prime's head and he could have died (or have been seriously injured to the point of dying; whatever worked best). But his new ally had to send him a com-link transmission right in the middle of the battle just to have him pull back. He growled in frustration. Then, the person he allied with entered the room. Upon his arrival, Galvatron immediately rose from his seat, interrupting the med-bot's repair job on his arm.

"Sir! Your arm's not completely repaired-" said the med-bot.

"Silence! This is far more important than a simple scratch!" snapped Galvatron.

The Decepticon leader turned to the dark-armored figure.

"What is the meaning of this? Why did you pull us out?"

"Because there are more pressing matters at hand." replied the figure casually.

"More pressing matters?" roared Galvatron. "What could be more important than crushing those pathetic Autobots? Is that not I was _this_ close to extinguishing Prime's spark. _This_. _Close_."

"So I heard," said the figure. "However, I have found something that may be of interest to you."

Galvatron was still unamused.

"...Go on."

"There are pieces of an ancient and forbidden artifact hidden on a planet that you may know very well," said the figure. "It may give you the power you need."

* * *

This was troubling; shocking even. The sudden return of Galvatron and the Decepticons was not only worrying Scattershot, but everyone else on board as well. It was apparent by the fact that no one on board was talking. The silence was tense and uncomfortable. But how? How could Galvatron have been resurrected? It was thought that was on everyone's mind, Scattershot's especially. It was considered by most (if not, all) people that bringing back the dead was impossible. Scattershot tried to keep himself distracted from worry by pounding the buttons on the computer with his fingers. It wasn't working well. He sighed. What a way to start off the week, huh? He nearly jumped when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Scattershot, how are we faring with the engines?" asked Optimus Prime.

"U-um..." said a surprised Scattershot. "Our engines are at one hundred percent, sir. We should be able to keep up with them for some time."

"Good," replied Prime. "Remember to keep a good distance from them so we can stay out of the enemy ship's radar."

"Yes, sir." said Scattershot.

After pursuing the Decepticon flagship for a few hours across the newly built (but not exactly complete) space bridge, the _Atlantis_ finally found the Decepticons' destination.

"Hey, isn't that..." started Mudflap.

"So, this is where they were heading to." said Red Alert quietly.

The planet Earth stood silently in front of the two ships.

* * *

**Trivia**: The reason it took a long time to write this is because of focus problems and just the fight scenes in general... apparently, I've lost my touch in writing them. And yes... cheesy quotes are cheesy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Across the forest of the Rockies passed three motor cross bikes, disturbing the peace that nature seemed to give off. They raced through the dirt trails, ambitious to cross the finish line. Among them, bringing up the rear, was a motor bike being driven by the female driver of the group. The driver was determined; eager to pass all of the competitors and win first place. She had no plans to lose. After all, the person who got into last place had to be the one to go onto the local farm, sneak into the bull pen, make the bull mad and get out without any injuries. It was stupid, yes, but what we do without our stupid people? However, something caught the driver's attention. In the sky, a swirling vortex of various colors appeared. Something came out of the vortex, but before the driver could get a good look at it, she took a moment to look in front of her and realized a squirrel was standing right in the middle of the path. The driver immediately hit the brakes and almost went flying off the bike at the sudden stop. Upon seeing the driver and her motor cross bike, the squirrel fled into the forest and out of sight.

"Geez!" muttered the driver, removing her helmet. "What was that about?"

After removing her helmet, Mattie looked out into the distance. It wasn't everyday that a weird swirling vortex appeared in the sky. If only she could find whatever it was that flew out of it. She turned her head away right when the object came out, so she didn't see what it was or what direction it went. When Mattie remembered that she was still in a race, she went to put her helmet back on, only to see another vortex in the sky. She stopped for a moment and peered closely. She could have sworn that the object that came out of the second portal was a giant space ship. Or... maybe she was hallucinating. But whatever it was, Mattie wanted to get a closer look. But then she look in the direction where her friends had gone. She looked back at the space ship and sighed.

* * *

Earth. He hadn't seen it in years. And he had no good memories of it, either. That was why Galvatron was so eager to get what his associate wanted and get out. He scanned the area trying to see if he could pick up any strange energy signals. But so far, there was nothing; and that fact alone, was enough to irritate him. Two of his subordinates, Ransack and Crumplezone, walked over to him. Why, oh why, thought Galvatron, was he stuck with those idiots?

"Uh, boss?" asked Ransack. "What's up? You seem kinda, I dunno, uptight."

"Yeah," added Crumplezone. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"This is not the time for idle chatter!" snapped Galvatron. "Go search for that artifact so we can get off this mud ball. And leave no stone unturned."

"Y-yes sir!" said Ransack.

The two then ran off and began to search for the artifact. Galvatron sighed and slapped his hand onto his forehead. He then began sending a transmission via com-link to the other Decepticons that followed him to Earth.

"Have any of you found it yet?" he asked.

"_Not yet sir,_" replied Thundercracker. "_I ain't picking up any of those weird energy frequencies. Besides, what're we lookin' for anyway?_"

"Just keep searching." said Galvatron with a smirk at the thought of what it was they were looking for.

* * *

During the Decepticons' search, somewhere near by, the _Atlantis_ began to land deep in the forest of a rather familiar area.

"Hey guys," said Scattershot. "Aren't these the Rockies of Colorado?"

"Looks like it..." said Landmine, who then sighed. "Sure brings back a lot of memories, huh?"

"We can't reminisce now," said Red Alert. "We need to focus on the Decepticons."

"Red Alert's right," said Optimus Prime. "We have to stop them from destroying the peace that we all strove to build. If Galvatron finds whatever it is he's searching for, we may be looking at another war here. And that is the last thing we want."

"Sir, I'm picking up movement just a cycle away from our current location." said Menasor.

Optimus blinked.

"Decepticons?"

"Most likely; I can't seem to identify the energy signatures, though."

"Aww, don't tell me the radar's all glitchy again!" whined Scattershot. "I just fixed that thing!"

"We'll worry about the radar later," said Optimus. "For now, Leobreaker, Landmine and Mudflap, you're with me. Everyone else, stay put and guard the ship."

"Sir!" replied the rest of the Autobots.

* * *

Mattie drove further up to the location of where the ship had landed. She had to take the right trail when she came across a fork in the road. Then for a while, there was nothing but dirt and trees. After some time, Mattie saw something move in the forest; something big. She pulled over, took off her helmet so she could see better and got off the bike. While hiding behind a tree, she peeked out from behind... only to find that the thing that she saw move were two giant robots; a "wide" green one and a tinier red one. Judging from how the robots were shifting around rocks and trees, they seemed to be looking for something. In reaction, she gasped but covered her mouth to prevent herself from making too much noise. Though she was trying to stay calm, she was actually freaking out on the inside.

"Man, why do we get stuck with all the crummy jobs?" whined the red robot, who, much to Mattie's surprise, spoke perfect English.

Upon hearing the robot speak, Mattie accidentally shifted her foot onto a small tree branch which snapped underneath the weight, causing a loud _crack_.

"Hey... did ya hear that?" asked the green robot.

"Yeah, I did!" said the red one. "Over there!"

'_Aw, man..._' thought Mattie, whose panic began to settle in.

Her heart raced. What should she do, she thought. Should she stay or make a run for it? When she heard the robots advancing towards her, Mattie's instinct took over and she dashed to the motor bike. However, the robots had to have noticed her, because the next thing she knew, she was being held by the collar of her motor cross suit in mid air.

"Hey, lookie here! A human!" said the green robot that was holding her. "Uh... what should we do with it?"

"Beats me," shrugged the red robot. "It's a witness, and the boss said not to be spotted. So, I guess we're gonna have to destroy it... Oh hey! Maybe it knows where that artifact thing is!"

"Great idea, Ransack." replied the green robot.

"Hey! I'm not an 'it' you know! I'm a _she_!" snapped Mattie, trying not to seem scared. "Now lemme go!"

"Sorry _ma'am_," said the one called Ransack, in a mocking tone. "We ain't letting you go anywhere, right Crumplezone?"

"Yeah, that's right." nodded the one called Crumplezone.

The two robots chuckled, and it wasn't in a friendly tone.

"Okay, listen up, shrimp!" said Ransack. "We're lookin' for a-"

"_Coby_!" shouted a voice.

"What the...?" muttered Ransack, confused.

Mattie, Ransack and Crumplezone looked to the side and noticed a front loader driving towards them at full speed. Just when it approached them, it transformed into a yellow robot and punched Crumplezone in the face, causing him to drop Mattie. Once Mattie landed safely in the yellow robot's hands, the latter kicked Ransack across the face, knocking him to the ground. As the two were groaning in pain, the yellow robot looked to Mattie, his face clearly stating that he was concerned.

"You alright, Co-" he started.

He then blinked, as if realizing something.

"Wait... you're not Coby." he said.

"You... saved me?" asked Mattie, who then shook her head, regaining her composure. "N-No, I'm not Coby! I'm Mattie!"

"Oh! Sorry, Mattie..." muttered the robot. "Hold it! Could you be Mattie Hansen?"

"Uh... yeah. That's me."

"Then you must be Coby and Lori's daughter, right?"

"You know my parents?"

"It's a long story... Gotta say though... you look a lot like your father."

"Landmine!" called a voice.

Mattie sat up and and turned around to see three more robots running in their direction. She felt confused beyond belief. Where did all of these robots come from and how did they know her parents? Were they from the government or was this yet another one of Uncle Bud's action packed movies that was being filmed in the Rockies?

"I thought I told you to stay... put?" said a red and blue robot before looking at the girl. "Mattie? What are you doing here?"

"Um... I was in a race...?" asked Mattie. "And how do you know my name? Who are you guys? What in the world is going on here?"

"You're kidding, right?" said a gold and silver robot. "You don't know anything about us?"

"Hmm... I figured your parents had not told you much," muttered the red and blue robot. "We will discuss this later. For now, we need to get you to saf-"

"Ugh, my head..." moaned Ransack as he sat up.

"Yeah, seriously..." agreed Crumplezone.

When the two robots that caught Mattie saw the other four robots, they began to panic.

"Autobots!" shrieked Crumplezone.

"Run for it!" added Ransack.

They both transformed into vehicle mode and drove away in the opposite direction that Mattie came from.

"...Did those guys just change into vehicles?" asked Mattie, dumbfounded.

"Everyone, we must pursue Ransack and Crumplezone! They may know something!" said the red and blue robot. "Transform and roll out!"

"Yes, sir!" replied the rest of the robots.

The yellow robot, whom Mattie figured was Landmine, gently set her on the ground.

"Stay put," he said. "You'll be safer here."

"Wait, what're you talking about?" questioned Mattie.

Without responding to her, the four robots transformed and started chasing the two that had already left. This only left Mattie in frustration.

"What is going on here?" she yelled.

* * *

**Author's notes**: About time I finished this chapter! I thought it would never get done! I had writer's block on this story for months! Hopefully, more chapters will come out faster. I apologize for the wait.


End file.
